Timing is Everything
by ScholarRyden
Summary: Particularly when it can mean the difference between satisfaction and excommunication. Fortune favors the bold, right? Smutty Apology Yuri if that makes any sense.


***  
The following is my formal apology to all my fellow DiaLeo shippers out there currently rioting outside my home for the feels that took place during 'Goodnight Moon.' So...leave now? It's been several months now… I haven't felt sunlight in ages please send help

My involuntary house arrest notwithstanding, favor? When you reach the bottom of this story, if you click that favorite/review button- and you should, even if you hate it, I value every opinion good or bad-tell me if you're a new reader and plan on staying, or an old one who's enjoying the ride. I've always wondered about how many people get generally excited when I publish something, so help me get a rough estimate. As always, thank you for reading, cheers :D

(also I edited this at 3 AM forgive me for typos senpai)

***

When Diana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw the clock read 8:44 PM, her first thought was to roll over and go back to sleep. In fact, she did, for the first fifteen seconds. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the time- almost nine o' clock- that kept escaping her grasp. Before long, her focus was the warm bed again, and soon she was nearly asleep.

At 8:46, a ticket to a play materialized in her head, and she was more awake than ever before.

Cursing every fiber of her being, Diana threw the covers off her body and ran to the bathroom. In five minutes or less, Leona would be knocking on her door, ready to go on a date that had slipped Diana's mind entirely. She had been so anxious the previous evening that she couldn't sleep, so she decided a mid-afternoon nap would ease some of her tension. Twenty minutes had become six hours in a flash.

After a thirty second shower, fifteen seconds putting on a sweater and skirt, and another fifteen when she realized the outfit was inside out, Diana could just barely be considered acceptable when the first knock hit her door. "One second!" With one quick glance into her mirror for any split ends or loose strands of hair, Diana exhaled and twisted her doorknob. "I've been ready for hours."

Judging by the look on Leona's face, she didn't believe that one bit. She sat a picnic basket full of food on the floor and put her hands on her hips, doubt masking her face. "And during those 'hours', did you forget to button your skirt?"  
"Of course n-" Diana began to disagree(out of principle), only to realize that, in fact, the button was undone.  
"And the blanket? You didn't forget that either, right? "

Diana raised her finger to respond, but instead of digging a grave Yorick would envy, she decided to change the subject. Leona probably had gotten dressed quickly as well; she was wearing the shirt Diana bought her as a joke, with a graphic of the sun and the words 'SPF: Sexy' emblazoned across the chest. "Got dressed in the dark, did you?" Diana asked, pointing at her shirt. Try as she might, she could never embarrass Leona or make her blush; even now, she gave a full twirl and gestured to the graphic. "I figured if it would be dark anyway, I should light up the night."

Yes, that joke was terrible, but Diana found herself laughing anyway. Apparently her terrible taste in humor was wearing off on her. "Fine, I overslept. Give me a second." Excusing herself for a moment, Diana returned to her dorm. Both the blanket and the ticket were on top of a recliner she used for her (very often) sleepless nights, which became less and less with each night out she shared with Leona. She became less apprehensious about the fact she was shorter, having to stand on tip-toe the few times she'd given her a good night kiss; and even began agreeing to a walk or two during the afternoon- something she tended to avoid since most people could never take their eyes off the lunar crest on her forehead. With the blanket under her arm, she returned to the still-smiling Leona at the door, as if her date hadn't overslept.

"Anything else?" Diana asked, closing the door behind her.  
"Just one thing." While she racked her brain for what she may have forgot, Leona leaned downward to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Breathe, would you? We have all the time in the world, there's no need to worry so much." Even under the terrible lighting of the hallway, Diana was fairly sure she could be seen blushing. Instead of drawing attention to it, she pointed her finger down the hall, towards the exit. "Lead the way?" Leona nodded, taking the woman's hand within hers. "After myself, then."

.***

There was something about the cool night air that calmed Diana's spirits even after a rocky start to their 'date.' She was unsure if she could even call it that, since that would imply they were dating- something they technically were not. Yes, there was an admission of feelings, but considering the Rakkor denied Diana's appeal for re-communication- again- they both decided it would be best to smooth things over in their homeland first, lest they('they' being 'Diana') cause any more unnecessary unrest. So while she waited for her people to open their hearts and minds to new ideals, she would continue to enjoy her time with Leona, even if she couldn't openly claim her the whole time.

"…so I think this time, we have a real shot at getting you back on Mount Targon," Leona explained, arm-in-arm with the small Lunari. "Wouldn't that be great? I'm sure your parents would be excited."  
"Maybe," Diana murmured, still getting used to turning into Leona's shoulder. In truth, she was unsure if her parents wanted anything to do with her, but that was tomorrow's issue.  
"And I'm also considering joining a cult."  
"That's great."  
"Yesterday, I kissed Pantheon."  
"No, you didn't, and yes, I'm listening."

After a short but intimate walk from the dormitories, the pair found themselves at their destination; an outdoor theatre at the edge of the Institutes grounds, hosting an open-air play to celebrate the beginning of the season. Leona had explained to her that an open-air play was, effectively, dinner with a show. "Think of it like a late-night picnic," She had told her a few days earlier. "You bring a blanket and food, and the show itself is free of charge." Diana had never been one for theatrics, but the idea of entertainment under the moon intrigued her, so she agreed to give it a try.

Unfortunately, because of Diana's resistance to leave her pillow, the majority of the park had already filled with other young couples and lovers of the theatre. "Maybe if we ask nicely, they'll yell their lines for us," Diana joked. "It's the considerate thing to do, after all."

Apparently, luck had not abandoned them completely, because after they set up the blanket and Leona opened a bottle of wine, the actors entered the first act, belting out their lines as if the next city-state over was listening in. Despite the fact the play was a murder mystery, Diana's favorite type of story, she did not give much attention to the play; rather, her eyes kept landing on her date. Leona followed every twist and turn with keen interest, sure she could figure out the killer's identity before it was revealed. Knowing that she wasn't looking, Diana smiled to herself, and tried to return her attention to the play.

It wasn't until the second act however, that the night took a turn for the interesting. During the first intermission, Diana and Leona had both begun to work through the bottle of wine, seeing as they were both so far in the back few would notice anyway. By the time the play resumed, they were both moderately buzzed- and the moderately engrossing plot was being pushed to the back of their mind with each passing minute. Even more curiously, Leona's hand found itself on the inner working of Diana's thigh, grazing gently back and forth across her skin.

Try as she might to return her attention to the play, Diana's eyes kept falling on the hand touching her cool skin. They had cuddled, kissed on occasion, sometimes submitted to wandering hands, but Leona had never been so excruciatingly close to Diana's center. Leona pretended as if she had no idea what was going on, eyes still focused on the stage, not even showing the slightest of smiles. The rest of the crowd was the same way, no one giving any attention to couple in the back with the smell of wine about them.

The thought of being able to unwind after such a particularly stressful week of negotiating with her people enticed Diana, enough that she inched forward a few inches, hoping to convince Leona to explore a little further. At first, it seemed to have no effect; Leona's eyes were still on the stage and her hand continued its revolutions along her thigh. But after a quick glance to confirm that yes, no one was paying attention, the adventurous Solari pushed her hand into Diana's skirt.

Before her fingers had even touched the dampening fabric, Diana was already biting her lips.

On stage, accusations and conspiracies were beginning to pile up. While the audience was enraptured, the Lunari's fingers were gripping the folds in the blanket, shifting in her seat as lines were drawn back and forth along her underwear. It was just her luck that Leona finally touched her in the company of hundreds, so instead of pulling her close and taking everything she could be given, she had to be content with digging her fingers into the ground, holding back her breath as moans pulsed against the back of her throat.

Feigning interest in the play, Leona looked as calm as she had ever been, focus split between the play and her fingers- fingers that now guided themselves under the fabric of Diana's panties, no longer held back by the thin barrier of cloth. A moan had finally slipped free from Diana's lips, and her hand shot to her mouth seconds too late. Thankfully, the play was reaching its climax-not unlike her as Leona's hand rubbed in small circles, drawing out more and more wetness with each revolution. "I think this is the finale," She whispered into Diana's ear. As all the remaining characters came to stage to establish the killer's true identity, the will to resist was quickly leaving Diana as her grey eyes turned toward the sky, locked on the moon while her pleasure transcended beyond it. "You may lie if you wish," the detective on stage offered, holding up a bloodied knife. "But I know you used this knife to penetrate the victim's flesh!"

A fan of precise timing, no sooner than the second man used the word 'penetrate', Leona did the same, driving her fingers as deep into Diana as she could.

It was a good thing the audience chose to gasp at that time, otherwise they would have heard the moon's envoy nearly scream in both surprise and pleasure. As the killer denied it and he engaged in a scuffle with the detective, Diana was being pumped with raw energy, her panting obscured by the noise on stage. There was no way to calm herself down, so she buried her face into Leona's neck, pushing herself into the aggressive fingers reciprocating the motion. In a matter of seconds, maybe fifteen or less, she would fall over the edge into a powerful orgasm and, crowd be damned, she was gonna let them know it.

Mere seconds from going mad, Diana watched the detective raised his prop gun and watched him pull the trigger, just as she felt the fingers inside her curve into her self-proclaimed 'orgasm button'. She screamed, but the moon had to have been with her that night, as the noise from the faux gun blocked most of the noise- most had assumed the scream came from the slain killer, despite the fact it had quite a touch of femininity. Not a soul, however, noticed the woman with the snow white hair with her legs clamped around one of her lover's hands. The other had been placed on her mouth, deafening the whines of pleasure, now unbridled as she put all of her physical being into fucking the hand that put her mind in the clouds.

As all the actors returned to the stage for a final bow, everyone applauded- that is, everyone except Diana, who was busy catching her breath. She was able to bring her hands together for the applause, however, just in case anyone thought something was out of place. A few minutes later, as everyone was preparing to return home, Diana nudged Leona on the shoulder, mouthing into her ear as she tried to catch her breath, "You planned all of this, didn't you?"  
Leona smirked, but shook her head. "You think I was able to time a fake gunshot, a fight scene, and applause in order to hide an orgasm? Diana, my armor is magical, but I am not."

.***

Leona stuck to this story as they walked back to Diana's dorm room. With her head nestled against Leona's shoulder- probably the only positive to being shorter- she continued to press her for information. "So that was all…coincidental?"  
"If you want to think of it that way," Leona admitted. "There's just been so much stress between us and our homeland these past few days, I figured a little relaxation wouldn't hurt you."  
"You do realize that if we'd been caught…in the act, Mount Targon would have disowned us."  
Leona shrugged, but pulled Diana closer. "Nothing wrong with a little danger now and then."

For the rest of the walk home, Diana was quiet. Some would call this an 'awkward silence', but to her and Leona, it was what she called a 'comfortable quiet'. They didn't need words to improve the moment or how they felt about each other, they could just enjoy the being, the fact that they were alive(at the moment; Diana knew this could change in a moment) and there was a world for them to enjoy. So instead of talking about the very-stormy future that awaited both of them, Diana did what she always thought more people should do; shut the hell up and enjoy the moment.

When the moment ended and they arrived outside her door, Diana held onto Leona's hands, never looking forward to this particular moment. "You know, I don't even think I remember how the play ended." She said, trying to extend the night a tad longer.  
"All you need to know is that the butler did it," Leona explained. "And if anyone asks, it was good but not great, eight out of ten."  
"And you swear you didn't plan any of this?"  
"Not in the slightest," Leona swore, lifting Diana's chin. "The best things in life are the things you don't expect."

Normally, this would be quick, no more than a few seconds, and then they would go their separate ways, but after such an entertaining evening, Diana's mind was spiraling out of control. The obvious solution would be to invite her in, which would require a bit of smooth talking, some underhanded flirtation, and more than a lot of reliance on the alcohol in their system. It could work, in theory, if Diana was able to channel the perfect amount of charisma.

Or, she could just wing it.

Opting for the latter, Diana wrapped her arms around the Solari's neck, pushing her tongue through the unexpecting lips. There was less than a second of surprise, before Leona returned the favor, and soon they were passionately making out in full view of anyone who should happen to walk outside their room- not that either of them would have even cared. Instead, Diana jumped into the air, wrapping her legs around Leona's waist. "So I'm…not…leaving?" she managed to mumble out in between gasps for air. Instead of answering, Diana pulled one of her hands away to fumble for the doorknob, brushing against the wood for a few moments before twisting the handle.

They didn't so much enter as they invaded the darkened room; there were no candles, only the moonlight illuminated their touches as they fell onto the bed. For the first few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was both their passionate kissing and moans of pleasure. Considering that both of them had been anxiously waiting to feel each other for so long, they wanted to enjoy it; there was no rush, no need to fuck and run, so instead they took each second, then made it more intense than the last.

Leona's shirt was the first to disappear, the tacky thing thrown into a corner and immediately forgotten. Next was Diana's sweater; she pulled it over her head and pushed it to the floor, removing the physical barriers now that the mental ones were gone. As soon as the sweater was gone, her hands found themselves around the button to Leona's jeans. Shaking, it took several tries to finally undo it, reaffirming that yes, she was still very much winging it. If she had anything going for her, it was that she could see in the dark just a tad better than most people, so she was able to appreciate the sight of Leona wiggling them past her hips and down to her knees, so she could discard them in the same manner.

"You have wonderful…hips," Diana blurted out, wanting to take them back the moment she said them.  
"I'm glad you like them," Leona whispered, pulling the Lunari's hands towards them. "Tonight, they're yours as well."

When she leaned back in for another kiss, Diana held on to those wonderful hips, using them to roll Leona onto her back. The rush of air as they changed positions eased the fog in the Lunari's mind- It wouldn't do for her to be nervous during such an important night. So when Diana leaned forward as if she were planning on kissing her again, but then changed her angle and pressed her lips to Leona's neck, she gave her the Diana she wanted to be, not the one she was.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, and Diana felt a warm hand press against the top of her head. Gently she felt herself pushed down the smooth skin, leaving kisses over neck, past her chest, and pausing at the top of her breasts. "No cheating," Diana murmured as Leona wrapped her hand around her hair. "Let me enjoy the ride."  
"Then be quick about it," There was urgency in her voice that was almost foreign to Diana- foreign, but sexy. "I've been waiting just as long."

Nothing was more true, and the thought that such power was in her hands only made her more dedicated. For the first time that night, her hands didn't shake, even as she undid clasp that restrained Leona's breasts. The bra had still been in the air when Diana took one of the Solari's breasts in her mouth. In her dreams- the kinds where she would wake up and her fingers would already be in her underwear- she imagined this moment, but to actually feel the sweet flesh between her lips was indescribable.

And she hadn't even reached the main attraction yet.

Leona's calm demeanor was rapidly fading with each flick of a tongue across her nipple. She arched her back upwards to get the most of every touch, and then would fall back to the bed when it retracted. The fingertips that didn't have Diana's hair wrapped around them were clawing at the bedsheets, as if it would slow the teasing. "You're not going-" She could barely choke out the words, nearly losing her mind with want- "-Not going to m-make me wait much- dear _Goddess_\- longer, are you?"

Diana knew the pain she was feeling all too well- after all, maybe an hour ago she had been in the same position- but something about the power that came with it made her more… devious. In fact, a particularly evil idea crossed her mind, and she couldn't resist bringing it to fruition. "Of course not, dear Leona," She had pulled her mouth away from her lover's breasts, but kept it close enough that her cool breath could still be felt dancing across the flesh. "I never…" She moved closer. "even…" So close Leona's body began to shudder. "…_considered_ it."

When she had Leona's gaze intertwined with hers, Diana ran the length of her tongue across the woman's nipple, never the breaking the deliciously painful eye contact between them.

That had been the very last straw.

Abruptly, Leona didn't push so much as she _shoved _Diana downward, past her stomach, until she was eye level with the soaking wet barrier between them. They came away as fast they were seen, neither caring where they were thrown nor where they ended up. What they _both_ cared about, however, was how much longer it would be before Leona came- and the answer, as they both knew, was not long.

Lips had not met lips for more than a moment before Leona was gasping for air, wrapping her legs around Diana's head to ensure there would be no stopping this time. Not that the thought had ever crossed the other woman's mind- as Diana's tongue moved in flat strokes and quick licks, she was vaguely aware that while one hand held onto Leona's legs to remain steady, the other had drifted under her skirt and into her underwear, rubbing small circles around her clit. She had been moaning as well, but it was nowhere near as audible as Leona's almost rabid panting.

"I-I-" _I'm going to come_ were the words Leona were going for, but any thought process beyond _come_ was more than she could handle. Her body shook and shivered, teetering dangerously on the brink of explosion. The same could be said for Diana, who actually had to pause her now-frenetic rubbing, lest she come before Leona and leave her unsatisfied. In a similar showing of precise timing, the Lunari's tongue pressed down on Leona's clitoris, just as her fingers did the same to her own.

The finale she had been building towards came to fruition at that moment- there would be a lot of explaining to be done the next morning when Leona's body finally gave in, screaming from long-overdue release. She arched her back and clamped her legs around Diana's neck that if she held on for too long, her lover was likely to pass out. The only concern on the Solari's mind was how pleasure could be wrung out of her by the time she calmed down.

Diana had been lost in her own fog. While her face drowned in Leona's sunny seas, her own moonlit waters were in the midst of a hurricane. Her hips bucked and rocked against the bed, while her mouth continued to work overtime on Leona. Together, they shared the peak of ecstasy, only coming down when both of them were too tired to even breathe.

Almost mournfully, Leona released her death-grip on Diana's waist, and the woman returned to eye level for the sweetest of kisses. There was something different about the taste- other than the light sheen that glossed their lips. Maybe it was the closeness of their bodies now that clothes no longer played a factor. Or maybe the glow of satisfaction now that their desires had now been sated. The more likely answer, the one they both chose, was that they were simply glad to be alive and together at this moment, something they both knew could change any moment.

After a few moments, Diana pulled away, whispering, "Feeling better?"  
Leona was still breathing heavily, but she nodded. "I'm glad your hair was already white when we began."

It took that one sentence for Diana's will to falter, and she turned her head in embarrassment. "Your jokes are terrible."  
"I learned from the worst." To that, Diana didn't have a response for the second time that day. She raised her finger as if she had a reply, only to let it fall back to the bed. "The truth stings, doesn't it?"  
"I'm going to remember this conversation the next time you insist I touch you." The implications of those words hitting her harder than expected, Leona's eyes grew wide. "But that's not what I-"  
"Good night."

Before Leona could disagree, Diana rolled off of her body, only slightly saddened to be no longer touching her body. Very vaguely, she could still here Leona trying to dig herself out of the hole she had made before she fell asleep, but really, her timing was _very_ off.


End file.
